lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Robinson
Michael Robinson, initially and often credited as Michael R, is an actor best known for his role as Sandy Sandler in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. Michael began making movies with Scott Pincus in early 2014, and participated in several other projects that year and into 2015, having minor roles in An Aspiration to Excel and Jurassic Shark III. After appearing in Bread's Crumbs 2, Michael went on an acting hiatus for two years as he wasn't hanging out with Scott as often. In May and June 2017, the two began collaborating again, and Michael's hiatus ended when he reprised the role of Sandy Sandler for The Two Man Trio ''and ''Bread's Crumbs 4. More recently, Michael made cameos in the No More Smiling series. He plays a supporting role as Bykel Sandler in Kaine West: No Salvation. Biography 2014 Michael made his acting debut in January 2014, with the short film The EdTech Enterprise, which was Scott's entry to the first White House Student Film Festival. That August, Michael joined the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, playing Sandy Sandler in The Biggest Fish of Them All - the first Bread's Crumbs interquel. In October, Michael filmed his role as an InGen employee in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. 2015 In January 2015, he reprised his role as Michael from The EdTech Enterprise in An Aspiration to Excel, an indirect sequel to its predecessor. The film received an honorable mention in the second White House Student Film Festival. In June 2015, Michael returned as Sandy in Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, participating in two days of filming for the project. 2016 Michael was set to return as Sandy in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, but due to scheduling conflicts and a lack of interest, he didn't participate in the project and his role was cut. Michael does make a brief cameo in the film, as Sandy is seen in the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters when Bacchus is talking with Flynt, and also when Rasputin looks for The Crumbs. 2017 On March 18, 2017, Michael was confirmed to be reprising the role of Sandy for Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. In April, he was set to have a role in the Student Help Desk Commercial and was even present for filming - but he had to leave early and was unable to film. In May 2017, Michael wound up reprising the role of Sandy in The Two Man Trio, which served as his first major film role in two years. Michael then filmed Bread's Crumbs 4 from May to June 2017, with the project ultimately being released in August. During their first year of college, Michael was roommates with Scott. In October, he filmed an unintentional cameo for the short film Too Hard To Live With; he happened to walk into the scene at the end of the film. 2018 On March 2, 2018, Michael filmed a cameo for Scott's next short film, No More Smiling. He plays a smiling pedestrian in the film. On April 26, Michael was confirmed to reprise the role for No More Smiling II: Redemption. He filmed his scenes on May 1, and the film was released on May 5. 2019 On March 18, Michael joined the cast of Kaine West: No Salvation as Bykel Sandler the Child Gambler, a new antagonist and the brother of his old character Sandy Sandler. Michael is the only actor from the other Bread's Crumbs films that interacts with the film's new main cast. He shot his scenes from April to May 2019, and the film was released in September. Michael also makes a "surprise cameo" as Sanzee Twelve, a clone of Sandy Sandler that is created with Bykel's DNA. In addition, a picture of Michael as Sandy briefly appears, though he was uncredited for this appearance. Filmography As Actor * The EdTech Enterprise (2014) - Michael * The Biggest Fish of Them All (2014) - Sandy Sandler * An Aspiration to Excel (2015) - Michael (cameo) * Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution (2015) - Felix Burton (cameo) * Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo (2015) - Sandy Sandler * Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam (2016) - Sandy Sandler (cameo) *''The Two Man Trio'' (2017) - Sandy Sandler *''Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption'' (2017) - Sandy Sandler *''Too Hard To Live With'' (2017) - Michael (cameo) *''No More Smiling'' (2018) - Smiling Pedestrian (cameo) *''No More Smiling II: Redemption'' (2018) - Smiling Pedestrian (cameo) *''Kaine West: No Salvation'' (2019) - Bykel Sandler the Child Gambler, Sanzee Twelve Trivia *Michael has appeared in twelve LordStarscream100 films since 2014. Of these, he's made cameos in half of them. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:The EdTech Enterprise Category:The Biggest Fish of Them All Category:An Aspiration to Excel Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs Actors Category:Jurassic Shark Actors Category:Active Actors Category:2017 Storyline Category:Too Hard To Live With Category:No More Smiling Category:2018 Storyline Category:No More Smiling II: Redemption Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation